Taste of Snow
by Angelus Ulquiorra
Summary: "But aren't Kisses are meant to be for someone you truly love?" - A Memory of a Kiss gets reminisced after 300 Years. FLUFF! FLUFF I SAY! Nyahahaha


A/N: Nyahaha! I am so back. I felt like I really need to make a Fluffy Story. I keep writing Tragedies! Gosh. Hahaha~

Oh and, I was playing _Hope_ by_ Yiruma _here. I don't know, I just felt like it. Hahaha! If any of you guys might want to recommend me some _Awesome Piano Pieces_, I'll be glad to take time and listen to each and every one of it. =)

_Note: Sweet. Sweet Sweet Love. _

_P.S. Night Rikuo is the Rikuo here. (lol, what? Hahaha)_

_P.P.S. At the first Part of the Story, As you can see, Rikuo is just a Youngling. Nyahaha~ Maybe about 6 Years Old. =) _

_**Another Freaking One shot! This is all for you! Thank you for the Awesome reviews people! Enjoy!**_

_Taste of Snow_

* * *

"_Yuki Onna!" _

"_Yuuuuukiii Onnaaa!" _

"_Yu-ki-On-na!" _

_It was currently in the Middle of Winter and Young Rikuo here who was playing just near at the Clan's Sakura Tree went on a Good Rampage in calling a Certain someone._

"_W-waka? You called for me?" A Girl in a White Furisode partnered with a Scarf entered the scene. _

"_Yu-ki. On-na!" Rikuo scolded her like a Mother with both of his hands in his hips. _

"_Nani, Waka?" The Yuki Onna answered thoughtfully with full smiles._

"_I was calling for you for Three times already!" He pouted as he jumpily laid down at the thick layers of snow. _

"_Waka! Oh I'm sorry Waka." The Girl replied and approached her Master. "But Waka, You know, you should at least wear a Scarf you know! It's so cold out here!" She added while removing her own scarf and gently put it around the boy's neck who was wearing nothing but a his usual Kimono. _

_He just pouted while until the scarf was fixed on his neck. "There!" The girl exclaimed. "All set!" She smiled as she patted the dusts out of Rikuo's shoulders. _

"_Now, What is it that you need me for, waka?" _

_Rikuo's face suddenly brightened from the pouting look he had before. _

"_Yuki Onna, I want to eat the Snow!" He said merrily and scooped a Handful of Snow. _

"_E-eh? Waka! That's impossible! If you want, I could just make you some shaved ice, ne?" She tried to invert her Master's mind as strongly as possible. _

_He frowned. "I-I know.." He paused and looked down, With a mischievous smile forming on his face. "That's why I'll just eat you!" He suddenly brightened up and threw the Snowball right at the face of the Yuki Onna and surprised a Kiss at her lips. _

_It was just a peck though. But a Sweet one. A simple Kiss full with Affection._

"_Haha! I tasted Snow! Ah-No, I tasted Yuki Onna!" He smiled proudly, as if he just won a competition. "You taste Sweet!" He grinned, not noticing the Tomato face in front of him. _

"_W-waka~! W-why?" That's all our Yuki Onna could stutter after that short but Sweet peck. _

_The Young master stood up, Still with Great Pride. "Well that's because I can't eat the snow, Silly! You said it as well." He winked. "Well then! Janeee~ Yuki Onna!" He skipped his way through, leaving the still, Tomato faced Snow Lady, and the whole bunch of Yokais hiding in different places, giggling and shocked as well. _

300 Years have passed since that day on. The Yuki Onna who goes by the name of Oikawa Tsurara thought.

_Gaaah! Why do this memory keep bugging me these days? _She shook her head off as she shrugged fiercely.

"Tsurara? What's the matter? Is something bugging you?" A man's voice spoke. The voice was so soothing. So soothing it became so seductive. Seductively Soothing enough to make the Snow girl blush.

"E-eh? Waka! Why are you here?" She looked at her master and then at the direction towards the Main room.

Noises can be heard from the Room. A party was being held after all.

It was Rikuo's Birthday.

Yes, It was. Yet she's outside. _Yes, yes. What kind of servant am I. Haha~ _- That was a joke of course. It's just that she can't stand her thoughts of 'that' memory so she decided to go outside and take some air in. Of course part also of the reason were that she doesnt want to get drunk along with the other Yokais as well.

"I should be the one asking you that." He said, approaching the girl sitting beside the Pond.

"It's my birthday, and there's a party, yet My Dear Aide is here, out and didn't even cared to have some fun with me.." He sat beside her and pouted.

Tsurara giggled. Oh how he missed his pouts. It's been awhile since he last did that. These past Years had been so busy. Rikuo is now the official Sandaime and she as well had been promoted as the Right Hand of the Third Heir.

These thoughts made her remember about the Memory she was currently sulking in. Or the 'Kiss Incident' as what she wanted to call it.

"Tsurara.. Tsurara!"

"E-eh! Waka!" She blushed as she saw his master's face held so close to her.

"Sorry Waka, What?" She tried her best to low down the Blood rush she was currently having. Unfortunately, That's impossible.

"I was speaking here and yet you are just there, silent. What are you thinking, anyway? Is it that preciously important that it stole your heart and mind from me?" He asked boldly.

"W-what?" Tsurara can't help but just blush more. _What did he said? Really, huh. He really has a way to put words. _

"Really, Waka.." She looked up and smiled. _I wonder when will the first day of Winter will come?_

"Its nothing really." She lied. Of course, She can't tell him that! And she bet it is, Rikuo doesn't even remember that incident.

Going back, seeing Rikuo with still a curious face, of course, not totally convinced with her statement, just pouted again.

"Well, I was thinking.. I wonder when will be the First Fall of the Snow.." She lied. Again. Well not actually a lie. She had thought of it by the last seconds.

"Oh.." Tsurara sighed in relief as she felt that her Master already took her reason in.

"Well, I think your question has been answered now."

"Huh?" She made a questioning look.

"Look up." He motioned while looking up as well.

Tsurara's face brightened as she saw the bits of Snow descending from the Sky. It brings so much memories. Such as that Incident. _GAAAH! Not again! Why am I being like this? _

While Tsurara's been busy dilly dallying, She hadn't noticed the man who was intently staring at her.

Rikuo smiled.

_She really likes Snow, doesn't she?_ He enjoyed watching her for some time, Until a thought suddenly entered his mind. He smirked.

"Say, Tsurara. How do the snow taste like?" He asked blankly while looking up at the Sky.

Tsurara quickly blushed. _Gosh this Master really likes to eat Snow so badly! _

Memories suddenly flashed at her mind. But she decided to shrug it off since at that time, Rikuo is just a Child. _Gah! What in the world am I thinking? A kiss? Again? No! Haaah. _

"W-why? Do you want to try and eat?" She asked nervously.

"Well.. Um.. Maybe. Haha." He chuckled.

"But it's impossible, isn't it? By the time it reaches my mouth, almost all of the Aerial Germs are already with it.. Right?" He said with a tone of as-a-matter of fact with a little bit of sadness.

"A-ah, Yes." Tsurara stuttered, but still looking at the Sky. _Good. This is good. Right? _

"That's why.."

Tsurara noticed her master trail off which made her look his way but..

"That's why-Hmph!"

..A Kiss stopped her. _A sweet Kiss. _

The Kiss was rather short though, Much to her secret dismay.

"W-waka!" She screamed as she fell back and covered her lips and her Tomato face with her White Sleeves.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Rikuo acted as if nothing had just happened.

"Tsurara, You're so funny, You look like a Tomato." He teased as he stared at the Blushing Snow Lady.

"Waka! Really! You still hadn't changed." She looked down with a pout and covered her whole face with her sleeves.

Seeing Tsurara pout made him want more. _Really! She's just too damn cute for her own good. _

"Haha. I see. So you still remember it back then?" He teased.

Tsurara was so taken aback on what her master said. _So he remembered? _

"O-Of course! Why wouldn't I.. It's you that I thought that had forgotten about it.. It really made a huge impact on me, you know!" She protested in which Rikuo chuckled in.

"Haha~ My Dear Tsurara." He said with so much Affection. "Why would I forget, silly! That was my first kiss you know." He chuckled once more, but this time with a blush.

"R-really?" Her eyes' widened at the statement.

"Hai." He replied cooly.

"But aren't Kisses, A First Kiss to be exact are meant to be for someone you truly love?" She asked, bewildered.

"Hai."

"But then.." It took her almost forever but 5 Seconds to construct the thought. "So Master-"

And then there goes another Kiss. This was longer though. Passionate than the other one. Hotter than the first one.

"M-master!" She protested again with one of her sleeves covering her mouth.

"You talk too much." He smirked and had his other hand grab her neck closing their contact, and the other one holding down her hands then kissed her again.

Rikuo is surprised though. After a few seconds, the struggling stopped and the other lips were now dancing along his'.

He then soon broke the Contact, with both of them running for air.

"That was a much more sweeter." He teased at the Snow lady who was blushing at her Maximum level.

"Master.. You tease me way too much.." She said, looking at her sides out of embarrassment.

"But you like it though." He smirked.

"Want another one?" He teased and quickly kissed the Snow Girl without any more 'Yes', Making the other Yokais scream gigglish.

He smiled.

_Lips danced in the Middle of the Night, In the First Fall of the Snow. _

_Two lovers made confession without any more needs of words. _

_I Love You._

* * *

Author's note: NYAHAHAHAHAHA NYAHAHAHAHA. That's all I can say. NYAHAHAHAHA! Come with me, Say it! NYAHAHAHAHHAA

Another Freaking One shot from me! Hahaha. Though I felt I needed more details at the ending but.. As of now, I'm contented with it. =))

This is my very _first Fluff _Fic. I think. Hahaha! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this one as much as you enjoyed the other ones.

More _RikuTsu_ Fics coming! So better stay tuned! ^.^

**Please RnR!** _Sankyuu!_

_Oh, and I almost forgot to say. _EAT THISS KANA! NYAHAHAHA


End file.
